Months Part I
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [Gomen for the cheap title] A series of six drabbles circulating through the first six months [January through June] of Raenef and Eclipse's relationship. EclipseRaenef, fluff.


This is my first Demon Diary fic, and it's not so much a fic as it is a bunch of drabbles. Regardless, I hope I don' t make either too OOC. Let me know how I do, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: You've no idea how long it's been since I've stuck one of these up, but since it's a new fandom, I figured I'd give it a shot. So, here it is: I own it. That's right, I'm some person of a different nationality, whom I don't even know, what now? And if you try to sue me, do you know what you'll get? A pen with a little plastic palm tree on top. Is it worth it? You decide.**  
**

* * *

**January**

Crisp and cold, white and clean. Winter was in full force and the snow blanketed the world outside. Raenef loved this time of year. The holidays had just passed and now was the time for snow ball fights and snow angels. The smiling blonde woke up, eyes bright and sparkling even though they were still dazed over with sleep. He rolled over in his large bed and curled around the figure lying next to him. The black-clad form wrapped an arm around the demon lord and let out a soft chuckle.

"Good morning," Eclipse muttered, kissing his master's temple.

Raenef just smiled brighter and snuggled closer into the warm embrace, glad that the frosty winds outside were shut out for the meantime. Crackling fires and hot chocolate warmed you up for the meantime.

But a lover's embrace warmed your heart forever.

**February**

The month of love, or so Eclipse had explained to the young teen. Of course, Raenef knew all about Valentine's Day, but Eclipse told him about all the things he didn't know. How even the demons celebrated in their own way, the men going out and killing the strongest demon they could find, ripping their heart out, and bringing it home for a present to their loved one.

Raenef didn't care for the story at all, and preferred the human version of chocolate and stuffed bears. Eclipse just chuckled and said he knew the bright-eyed boy wouldn't like the demons way of celebrating, but that it was something he might have to become accustomed to. He then gave Raenef a small box, just big enough to fit a heart in, and said he had business to take care of, leaving the demon lord to open his present on his own.

It was hours later that Raenef finally worked up the courage to open the small, crimson box. When he finally did, he smiled at the gift inside: it was a heart.

Made of chocolate.

**March**

The snow was starting to melt and birds were beginning to sing again. The skies were still dreary and the most weather they got was a few drizzles here and there. Overall, it was fairly miserable and so the group stayed inside for most of the month.

Raenef especially didn't like this weather; he enjoyed being outside and overcast and cloudy skies weren't the best of conditions. He talked Erutis and Chris into playing games with him, and Eclipse gave him plenty of things to study up on, but he was bored most of the day. The only time he really enjoyed was those few, rare, clear nights where he could sit out on his balcony and look up at the stars. But he didn't enjoy the view so much as the company. His loyal servant was always beside him, arms wrapped around his waist as he gazed with him at the twinkling lights in the sky. Maybe this month wasn't so bad after all.

Not when it gave him an excuse to be alone with Eclipse.

**April**

April was famous for two things. The first was Easter, though it didn't _always _occur in April, Raenef had known it to for most of his life. The other was part of that famous say 'April showers bring May flowers'. The flowers were always nice, but the heavy downpours and humidity were the demon lord's least favorite weathers. Everything was hot and sticky and he often lounged around in his room in a pair of short shorts and a tank top with his hair up, fanning himself with anything he could find.

Eclipse never wavered in any weather, and Raenef wondered if he could even _feel _physical things. He knew, though, that his servant could very well. After all, he wouldn't lean into the young boy's caressing touches if he couldn't feel the warmth of his hand, right? He wouldn't unconsciously pull his master closer if he didn't enjoy the feeling of closeness the other body brought, would he?

As Raenef turned the air conditioner on and plopped back onto his bed, nearly passing out from the stuffy air the warm showers brought with them, he stared at his ceiling and smiled just faintly. Eclipse strode into the room, as fully dressed and calm as ever. He paused, seeing the lithe body splayed out in only a few pieces of revealing (and cool) clothes, and slowly made his way over to his young master. Green eyes blinked up at him as he took his seat next to the teenager, and Raenef smiled wider. He laid his head in the demon's lap and sighed contently as a hand was run through his mess of hair. It didn't matter how miserable it was outside.

Eclipse always found a way to take his mind off of the bad things.

**May**

May was one of Raenef's favorite months. The bright-eyed boy loved the sun shining, birds singing, and flowers blooming. He could finally go outside and relax all day (aside from his studies, of course), and let the cool breeze bring sweet smells of honeysuckle and nearby flowers. A glass of iced tea and lemonade would sit at his side, and Eclipse would watch over him from a higher up window, inside where it was cool and dark.

Time after time, Raenef would pout and beg him to come outside and play a game of badminton or just relax by the newly uncovered pool, though it was too early to get in quite yet. Every time he would decline, protesting that he didn't like the sun. The blonde would sigh and mutter about how his vassal needed to have more fun, then return to his post by the sparkling, clear pool. Then, as if by clockwork, Eclipse would emerge from the house as the sun began to set and sit next to the sun-baked boy. The two would watch the sun set together, and Eclipse would watch it with a certain distaste until it was fully out of sight. Raenef would usually end up in his lap and he would usually wrap his arms around him. Eclipse really hated the sun and how bright it was.

But for Raenef, he could endure just a bit.

**June**

Finally, summer was upon them and the sun was beating down. Even Raenef, as much as he loved the sun, stayed indoors most of the time unless he was in the in-ground pool. Air conditioners and fans were running permanently and though the air was no longer stuffy and humid, it was simply too hot. Eclipse was always slightly disgruntle in the summer months, seeing as how he despised the heat and bright star that insisted on staying in the sky until very late.

Raenef didn't argue as much with the ancient demon when the sun was beating down on him, afraid to anger him too much. Instead, he stuck to studying and messing around with Erutis and Chris, only occasionally bothering Eclipse with trivial questions. He noticed, though, that Chris and Erutis had complained of how short tempered with them Eclipse had been, while Raenef had noticed only a slight difference. He shrugged it off, not knowing the real reason. Eclipse hated the summer, more than he hated Chris trying to test his new spells on him

Whenever he saw Raenef, though, he found new patience.

* * *

That last one was kind of iffy. And also a bit like the one before it, but I didn't have much to do for June. July's going to be a bother, too, but I think I have an idea for it. These are really random and really short, but it was randomly inspired by...absolutely nothing. Hope you liked them, part two will be out soon! 


End file.
